Acceptable in the 80s
(Xbox DLC) |artist= Calvin Harris |year= 2007 |difficulty= (JD) (JD3/''JDGH/''BO) |effort = (JD) (JD3/''JDGH/''BO) |dg= Female (♀) |pc=Green |gc=Turquoise |nogm = 4 |mode = Solo |pictos= 111 (JD) 83 (Post-''JD'') |perf = Julia Spiesser}}"Acceptable in the 80s" by Calvin Harris is featured on , (as an Xbox 360 DLC) and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with light green curly hair. She is wearing large turquoise glasses, large blue earrings, turquoise fingerless gloves, a lime green loose off shoulder top, a white belt, dark green calf-length leggings, leg warmers, and peep toe heels. Acceptable80 coach 1@x.png|''Just Dance 3'' acceptable_coach_1_big.png|Remake Background Just Dance The background appears to be a purple wall with a lot of pink lines and wires intersecting. Post-''Just Dance'' In the Wii version of Just Dance: Greatest Hits/''Best Of'', the lines are not stationary, they just spin around. But on the Xbox 360 version and Just Dance 3, the background changes a lot, from the typical purple wall and pink lines to a sky blue wall and diagonal aqua lines falling and more. Gold Moves From Just Dance 3 onward, there are 4 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Point forward with your right arm, one arm at a time and with your left hand on your head. ait80sgm.png|All Gold Moves (Original) AI80 Gold Move.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) Appearances in Mashups Acceptable in the 80s ''is featured in the following Mashup: * ''Call Me Maybe Captions Acceptable in the 80's ''appears in Party/Puppet Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Clubbing * Hands 'N' Hips * Hitchhiker * Silly Hips * S Snap Trivia *This is the first song by Calvin Harris in the series; it is followed by ''I Need Your Love, Summer and Blame. ** Consequently, Calvin Harris holds the record of the longest time gap between his debut song (this one) and his second song (I Need Your Love), not including the DLC for this song on the Xbox 360. He beats Avril Lavigne for this record by one game. ** This makes Acceptable in the 80s the only of Calvin's songs to not be put in consecutive games. *The dancer's glove color in ''Just Dance'' is light blue, but in Just Dance 3 and Just Dance: Greatest Hits/''Best Of, the wave/arrow color is dark green. * On the PAL covers of ''Greatest Hits and Best Of, the dancer's blouse is shown to have glitter, although there is no glitter on the dancer's blouse in the routine. * This is one of only two songs in Just Dance to have both a difficulty and effort rating of 3. The other song is Jerk It Out. * The routine briefly appears in Video Killed the Radio Star. * A move in the choreography is vulgarly named: acceptable_boobs. Gallery Tex1 256x256 9fbf76c0705f8208 14.png|''Acceptable in the 80s'' Acceptablesqa.png|''Acceptable in the 80s'' (JD3/GH) Acceptable.jpg|''Acceptable in the 80s'' (Remake) AcceptableMenu.png|''Acceptable in the 80s'' In the Just Dance Menu acceptable_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Acceptable_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms 80sbest.png|Appearance in the boxart for Just Dance: Best Of Videos File:Calvin Harris - Acceptable In The 80'S File:Calvin Harris - Acceptable in the 80's (Just Dance 1) File:Just_Dance_3_Calvin_Harris_Acceptable_In_the_80s Just Dance Now - Acceptable in the 80's References Site Navigation pt-br:Acceptable in the 80s ru:Acceptable in the 80s Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Disco Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Remade Songs Category:XBOX DLC